secret talent
by midnightrose8888
Summary: so yay, I reread the original and hated how bad it was to I took it down and gave it a make over, so this the same story line but so much better enjoy. kid has a secret talent and is in love with soul , how will soul react?


Secret talent

_(Death the Kid P.O.V.)_

I smile as I sit down on my chair, grabbing my violin and positioning it under my chin. I've been playing since I was three, the violin is like an extension of my soul, it was how I first resonated with the girls, and this is my only chance to play without someone finding me. I close my eyes and let the sorrowful song pour out of me, my confusion of why I have fallen in love with Soul Evans, my pain of knowing he would never love me in the same way, and also knowing that I will never get away from him since he will soon be my death scythe once I take over for my father. I begin to sing the lyrics to the song; I write songs in my free time, this is the first I have finished.

"I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house

That don't bother me

I take a few tears every now and then and let them out,

I'm not afraid to cry

Every once in a while

Even though goin' on without you

Still upsets me

There days

Every now and then

That I pretend that I'm okay

but that's not what gets me

what hurts the most is being

so close

and havin' so much to say

and watchin you walk away

and never knowin

what can be

and that seein' that lovin you

is what I'm tryin' to do

_ I smile, i haven't played in a while, i never have alone time to play. the only ones who know i play are Liz and patty and they are sworn to secrecy. _

_Its hard to deal with the pain of losin you everywhere I go_

_ but I'm doin' it_

_its hard to force that smile when I see our friends and I'm all alone_

_still harder_

_ getting up_

_ getting dressed_

_ livin with this regret_

_but I know if I can do it over_

_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart left unspoken _

_What hurts the most _

_is being so close _

_and havin so much to say _

_and watchin' you walk away_

_And never knowin' what _

_can have be_

_And not seen that lovin you_

_ is what I'm tryin' to do_

_I'm in the dungeon the academy, so far in that even Crona can't hear song takes a turn for a sharper note, the pain coursing from my veins into the music, the song then smoothes into a long stream of painful sorrow._

_What hurts the most is being so close and havin so much to say and watchin' you walk away_

_And never knowin' what could have been_

_And not seen that lovin you is what I was tryin' to do_

_And not seen that lovin you is what I was tryin' to do_

_Ohhhhhhh!_

_Soul."_

_ I finish and open my eyes a few tears escape and then feel the color drain from my face. Soul is siting right next to me. When did he get here? How long has he been sitting there?_

_(Soul P.O.V.)_

_I walk slowly, Lord Death Said Kid was down here, I want to hang with him, I've been in love with him since the first time I laid eyes on. Lately he's been rather distant to all of us even the sisters and they say he's been rather depressed. The farther I walk the more I worry that I'm lost but then I suddenly hear one of the most beautiful songs I have ever heard and my first instinct is to search for the source of the sorrowful song. The voice is absolutely haunting. I round a corner and see a slightly open door to a single room. The song seems to be coming from there, slowly I walk towards the door and silently push the door open ever so slightly, there sits Kid with his eyes closed playing his heart out on an all black violin. Once I see him he begins to sing a haunting melody._

"I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house

That don't bother me

I take a few tears every now and then and let them out,

I'm not afraid to cry

Every once in a while

Even though goin' on without you

Still upsets me

There days

Every now and then

That I pretend that I'm okay

but that's not what gets me

what hurts the most is being

so close

and havin' so much to say

and watchin you walk away

and never knowin

what can be

and that seein' that lovin you

is what I'm tryin' to do

_My eyes widen in shock, he is so talented, I had no idea that he was seems even more talented than me; he must have been playing his whole life. The pain and sorrow in the song is breaking my heart, I want to find the source of the pain and sorrow and destroy it and make my Kid feel better. He sings with such passion and it's so cool to get to see him this way. I quietly enter the room and sit next to him on the bench; he seems to be in a trance, not even noticing I've entered the room._

_ Its hard to deal with the pain of losin you everywhere I go_

_ but I'm doin' it_

_its hard to force that smile when I see our friends and I'm all alone_

_still harder_

_ getting up_

_ getting dressed_

_ livin with this regret_

_but I know if I can do it over_

_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart left unspoken _

_What hurts the most _

_is being so close _

_and havin so much to say _

_and watchin' you walk away_

_And never knowin' what _

_can have be_

_And not seen that lovin you_

_ is what I'm tryin' to do_

_I'm in the dungeon the academy, so far in that even Crona can't hear song takes a turn for a sharper note, the pain coursing from my veins into the music, the song then smoothes into a long stream of painful sorrow._

_What hurts the most is being so close and havin so much to say and watchin' you walk away_

_And never knowin' what could have been_

_And not seen that lovin you is what I was tryin' to do_

_And not seen that lovin you is what I was tryin' to do_

_Ohhhhhhh!"_

_Once he stops he says one of the worst and best things I have ever heard in my life._

"_Soul" he says some tears falling as he opens his eyes._

_ Once he opens his eyes and he seems to turn a shade paler, if that is even possible for him, once he notices I'm sitting next to him._

"_S-soul, when did you get here? H-how long have you been sitting there?"_

_I smirk my classic smirk and chuckle a bit._

"_Long enough to know how amazingly talented you are, and based off your song and you saying my name at the end that either means that your in love with maka and mad at me for making her fall for me, though I'm pretty sure she's in love with a pink haired mister living down here or your in love with me, I'm really hoping it's the latter." I say smirking_

_(Death the Kid P.O.V.)_

_I look down, avoiding his eyes, the blush heating my cheeks._

"_I-"_

_I was suddenly cut off by soul's lips on mine._

_OH MY GOD_

_HOLY DEATH_

_JESSUS_

_Soul Evans is kissing my, Soul Evans, IS KISSING ME!_

_I close my eyes and melt into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. My fingers knot in his hair as his arms snake around my waist, pulling me onto his waist. His tongue traces my lower lip and i gasp, his tongue plunging into my mouth. Our muscles dance and battle, soul coming out victorious._

_We break apart for air, a string of saliva between us._

"_Soul? Wha-"_

"_I took a chance hoping that I was right. You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that. I'm in love with you Kid"_

_I looked at him in shock, before smiling and hugging him._

"_I love you too, Soul"_

_Our lips met again only this time in a sweet loving kiss._

_~fin~_


End file.
